thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily's Rubbish
'Emily's Rubbish '''is the twelfth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Recently, a Rubbish Dump was opened up along the Peel Godred Branch Line. So, the Fat Controller needed an engine to run it and collect rubbish. Therefore, he brought in a scrubby little engine called Whiff. Due to his appearence, most of the engines teased him and teased poor Emily who had to help him and show him around! I am glad to say that the engines are much kinder now and know the importance of collecting rubbish. I hope you will enjoy meeting Whiff. Love, The Author. Plot Recently, a Rubbish Dump had opened between Abbey and Kirk Machan on the Peel Godred Branch Line. "And what's this rubbish dump even for?" asked Steve, the Electric Diesel. "Well, to have a place where all the rubbish on Sodor can go," explained Jeff. "But I'm assuming the Fat Controller will want an engine to run it." And Jeff was right. The Fat Controller had already ordered an engine from the Mainland to come and help run the Rubbish Dump. Quite soon, he arrived. The morning of the new engine's arrival, Emily was boasting to the other Ffarquhar Branch engines. "I'm going to help the new engine out." "What new engine?" asked Percy and Daisy. "An Aerolite," explained Emily. "No. 66 from the Great Northern Railway, just like me, it's going to be exciting!" "Well, No. 66 was a great engine . . . until the end of the steam engines. Then, he had to do odd jobs until preserved, and wait!" "Well, I'm off now!" and Emily chortled away. "What's wrong Toby?" asked Percy. "I've heard about the new engine. He's going to be running the Rubbish Dump located along the Peel Godred Branch Line." "Oh." "Well, Emily will be disappointed," sighed Daisy. The others agreed. Emily trundled down towards Killdane. The new engine would be there. But as she approached she saw something that looked very much like an Aerolite, but very dirty and grubby. Some of the Electric Engines where there, quite ammused with the newcomer. "So, what's your name?" asked Andy. "My name's Whiff!" "Suits the look," whispered Mark to the others and they snickered quietly. "Where'd you come from?" asked Jeff. "From a dump, obviously," whispered Steve. "Well, I worked on the Great Northern Railway until it became the LNER and until the end of steam. Then, I was preserved." "Of course who wouldn't want to keep such a queer engine," whispered Steve. "What's that smell, my Stevey?" asked Mark. "Sorry, it's me," replied Steve and the diesels laughed. Emily puffed alongside. "Emily! Nice to see you!" chorused the diesels. "Hullo Emily! My name's Whiff and we're to collect garbage!" "Emily's just the right engine, Whiff. Great Northern, like you!" exclaimed Andy. "And she likes to collect garbage too!" added Jeff. "No I don't!" she scowled at them! "Well let's get to it, shall we!?" called Whiff, excitedly. "K. Let me just turn around." She made a face at the four, still snickered quietly Electric diesels as she puffed onto the turntable and turned round. The Electric diesels wisely and quietly went back to work. "Alright," puffed Emily. "Follow me. We've got to collect some rubbish at Tidmouth." "Oh no!" she thought. Soon, they reached the bustling Tidmouth. Norman shunted and passengers stood on the platform, waiting for their trains. "Here you go, Gordon. Your Express!" called Norman. "Thank you." Then, they all smelled a funny smell. "Oh, Emily," sighed Gordon. "What ever is that smell?" Then he saw Whiff. "Oh! Ho! Ho!" he laughed. "Oh the indignity. Who's your friend?" "He's Whiff," said Emily, quietly. "The name suits." "Oh! You two must be collecting rubbish," said Norman. "What!?" "You are?" "Yes!" cried Whiff. "It's in the Yard, blocking up space. Thank you for collecting it." "I suppose I must," sighed Emily. There was an awfully long line of trucks. Whiff went in front and Emily at the back. Then, they set off. They collected rubbish trucks at every station along the Main Line, then they turned down the Peel Godred Branch Line, passing Abbey and then onto a junction leading to the Rubbish Dump. Suddenly, they stopped, but the trucks bumped into each other sending rubbish flying everywhere! Over Whiff and a most indignant Emily! Whiff chuckled, but not Emily! "I've had enough!" she fumed. "Let's go! He can do the rest!" "Are you sure?" asked her Driver. "Very sure." Emily was uncoupled and puffed alongside Whiff. "Next, you are to collect rubbish from Ffarquhar and Vicarstown. You can ask another engine for directions," she explained. "Where are you going?" asked Whiff. "Elsewhere. But, you can do it on your own. I'm sure of it." "Of course I can!" "Good." Emily puffed to the wash down at Knapford. Meanwhile, at Ffarquhar, men were loading rubbish into trucks. "You see. It's must faster by railway." Percy was overhearing some workmen talking about the "advantages" of delivering rubbish by rail. Daisy was waiting at the station when Mavis arrived with some slate trucks. "Hullo, Daisy," called Mavis. "Hullo!" Then, she went over to the Sheds. "Alright, I've brought some of Toby's trucks. He'll be coming down with the rest in an hour. Can I leave them here?" "I don't know," replied Percy. "All the sidings are blocked. Emily and Whiff have to move those rubbish trucks soon. They should come soon." No sooner did he say that, when they heard Whiff's whistle. "Oh, they're coming!" But they were surprised to see only Whiff. "Hullo! I'm Whiff!" "Nice to meet you." "Where's Emily?" asked Percy. "She went uh - elsewhere." (Percy glares at him) "But I can move those rubbish trucks in a jiffy." Whiff shunted his train and heaved! But the train was too heavy! "I can't do it alone. I need help!" "I have to get back to the Quarry," said Mavis. "But I need these trucks on that siding." "I'm not strong enough to help you Whiff. But I have an idea. Mavis, I'll take care of those trucks, so you can get to the Quarry. I'll be right back." Percy steamed over to Daisy. She was just about to leave. "Daisy, I need you to do me a huge favour." "What is it, Percy?" "Can you find Emily?" "I'll look for her and ask the Stationmasters if they've seen her." "Thanks." "Anytime." Then, her Guard blew the whistle and waved the green flag and she purred away. She asked every Stationmaster along the line, but none of them had seen her. Finally, she reached Knapford and after her passengers had got out she went to the Sheds. Emily was there. "Emily! There your are!" Daisy explained the situation to her. "But I don't want to be teased at," she moaned. "Listen. It's dirty work, but it's very important. Think of Dodger and Molly's work; coal; which is dirty, but important; it's how you puffers puff. Same as rubbish; those rubbish trucks are inconviently blocking the siding where some slate trucks need to go and Whiff needs your help." "Alright. I'll go." So Emily set off to help Whiff. Whiff was very glad to see Emily. "I'm sorry, Whiff. I didn't want to help you collect rubbish, but those slate trucks need to get onto this siding and the rubbish trucks need to get to the Dump." "Oh, it's alright Emily," replied Whiff kindly. Emily was coupled on and off they went. Then, Percy shunted the slate trucks into the siding. At Knapford, they passed James. "Oh, what a horrid smell and what a grubby engine," he teased. "Oh Emily, I do feel sorry for you." But Emily didn't care. Next they passed Henry, who was pulling a train the opposite direction. "Oh my, Emily. What a smell!" Emily once again ignored. She knew she was being a really useful engine. At last, they reached the Dump. "Thank you for helping me Emily. You're a good friend." "You're a great friend too," replied Emily kindly. Emily and Whiff are now good friends. The engines still tease Whiff because of his appearence, but he doesn't mind. Emily still sometimes helps collect rubbish, but she knows it is important. The End. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Whiff *Mavis *Daisy *Norman *The Peel Godred Electric Engines *Dodger (''mentioned) *Molly (mentioned) Locations *The Rubbish Dump *Ffarquhar *Killdane *Tidmouth *Knapford *Abbey (mentioned) *Kirk Machan (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off the eleventh season episode of the same name from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes